What Could and Should Have Happened
by WingStar1
Summary: After reading Lady Knight, I decided that Kel should have some romance... so here it is! Keep in mind, however, that this IS rated T and for a reason, I wouldn't want any unsuspecting 8 year olds to be shocked or anything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I finished Lady Knight and it was pretty good. The only problem was the lack of romance. So, I decided to add a little bit myself. Read, enjoy, and then review - PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or the setting, or anything. Those all belong to Tamora Pierce, goddess of writing stuff down.

This story takes place after Kel leaves her group of convict soldiers on the way to Fort Mastiff. She is stopping for a night at the remains of Fort Giantkiller in the barracks.

WHAT COULD (AND SHOULD) HAVE HAPPENED

By, WingStar

Kel woke with a start and looked around. There was the noise again. Someone was outside her shelter. But why hadn't any of the animals warned her? Had something happened to them? She grabbed her glaive and started for the door of the old building and was promptly grabbed from behind, her head pulled back. Completely shocked that anyone could have been inside her shelter without her knowledge and mentally cursing herself in every language she knew for being careless, she lost precious seconds to act. As she tensed, about to attack, her captor brought his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"Easy, love. You had better put that big stick down, because, being as I'm completely unarmed and don't mean to hurt you, you'd look awfully silly still holding it."

Shock overcame her as her glaive fell from her hands to the floor. Sardonic humor broke through the shock when she saw the irony of the situation. So, I can hold onto this thing after being beaten almost to death by a centaur, she thought, but one handsome guy comes in and I'm lost.

The humor left her as a warmth began to tingle in her private areas and she felt her nipples harden beneath her shirt. So this was the feeling that her mother had described to her. At least she knew it was normal this time.

All thoughts vanished as she felt herself being pulled to the floor. She saw Dom's face for a split second before his lips locked over hers in a passionate kiss. Kel had been kissed by Cleon, and she had even done the kissing, but it paled in comparison to this. This kiss was heart-stopping. This kiss made the blood pump harder and faster in her loins. This kiss made her ache for some sort of release. She was completely overwhelmed with emotion even as her tongue thrust in his mouth, mingling with his.

He shifted until he was lying on top of her as they continued kissing. Kel jumped slightly as she felt his erection press against her most private area. He reached down and began to fumble with the tie on her breeches. Suddenly, he seemed to come to his senses, and he dropped his hands from her and rolled off.

She surprised both of them when she groaned in disappointment. Dom stared at her and began to laugh softly. "We can't go too far too soon. You would have come to your senses as well in a few seconds, sweetling," he told her with one of his gorgeous smiles.

She groaned again and thought to herself that that might not have been the truth. She knew she would thank him later for stopping, but in the meantime, she was still throbbing with want.

"That was a bit unexpected," she said, staring up at him.

He laughed again and leaned down and kissed her, softly this time. "I thought you would like it more that way. That, and this way, you couldn't sit there and rationalize yourself out of it. Which you would have done, by the way, had I just asked you."

She could find no fault with the logic, being as it was quite sound. She'd be a fool to argue it. As it was, her only regret was not going further, and that regret would probably leave her soon. Also, she reflected, they may well have a chance to continue the business later on. Which brought her to the next topic abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ouch, is that all you can do, ask me what I'm doing here? Well, my lord sent my squad and me to go with you wherever you're going. Do you think you can stand spending so much time with me?" he asked, still smiling.

"Well, I'm afraid I really must concentrate on my goal. I will get those refugees back," she said to him fiercely.

He shook his head and smiled wryly. "My, you do know how to ruin the mood quite effectively, don't you? I shall have to get used to this," he said.

She blushed deeply. "I'm sorry, it's just, I can't let any of this distract me. The last thing I need is for marriage or children to-"

He cut her off. "Marriage? Children?! Gods, Kel, I just want to be your lover right now, not your husband!"

"Oh."

"Didn't you ever think that things aren't always as complicated as you make them to be?"

"Well, I just. . . need to concentrate on my duty," she finished lamely, blushing again.

Dom smiled and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear again. "Don't worry, you can have both. I'll be here to help you. I wish I had been before. I think I've loved you for the longest time. I just never admitted it to myself."

She was about to put up further arguments, but they died on her lips after hearing that little speech. He sounded completely sincere and didn't seem that he would take no for an answer. She could also see on his face that he liked her - loved her? - very much. She couldn't argue with it; she just couldn't.

She sat up and shook her head. It was too much to deal with right then. She would take it one step at a time and see where she ended up. And if it just so happens that I end up in Dom's tent tonight, she thought wickedly, so be it. To Dom, however, she merely said, "Let's go see about the others. We need to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks everybody for your great reviews! I had no idea that everyone felt as strongly as I did that Kel needed romance! Now, this chapter is pretty short (sorry), but it's just basically going over everything that happened from my first chapter to the end of the book. Some fanfic writers start something in the middle of the book and then have to re-write everything in the rest of the book to suit them. In truth, I was completely fine with the book itself, it was just lacking romance. So, I pretty much left everything in the actual book alone, just putting in stuff to tie it in with the next chapter which will take place after Lady Knight ends. * takes a deep breath * there, was that a long enough speech? So, read, enjoy, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own NOTHING. I wish I did, but alas, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce. Isn't she brilliant?  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+  
  
WHAT COULD (AND SHOULD) HAVE HAPPENED  
  
By WingStar  
  
While they were on the refugees' trail, Kel did a lot of thinking. She realized that she had no time for romance right then. If this relationship was going to happen at all, and she really hoped it would, it would have to wait until all of this was over with and things got back to normal, or at least as normal as things got, being the second female knight in memory. In the meantime, she would spend her time thinking about more practical things, like how to get to Blayce and then once she did, how do defeat him.  
  
But, as the hours passed, she realized that it was impossible to keep her mind off of Dom. He was very attractive and sweet. He supported her in what she did and really believed in her. He, like her, fought for what he believed in and had a ready sense of humor. Try as she might, she could find no fault with him, except for maybe starting all of this in the middle of her mission. But even that could be excused because he was merely expressing his feelings. How could she blame him for that?  
  
But, she thought firmly, we will wait until all of this is over. I can't have him distracting me from my goal, no matter how wonderful he is. This is my duty and I will stick with it.  
  
That decided, she was able to move on and think of what was important - getting the refugees back. The next few days were spent following the man Stenmun and recovering the adults. Through all that, she kept a businesslike distance from Dom and treated him much like she would under any other circumstances. Even after her battles with Stenmun and Blayce were finished, she kept that distance. Though, she reflected, she couldn't possibly have been more relieved when she saw that Dom had survived attacking the castle.  
  
As they returned she still had no time to think of such things as romance, being as all she could think about was the fact that she and her knight-friends would be returning guilty of treason. It was a very somber journey all in all. Then an amazing thing happened: they were all cleared! She wanted to spend some time with Dom and get used to the whole idea of them being lovers, but Lord Raoul needed him at Steadfast immediately, and she herself was put to work starting up the new refugee camp, New Hope. Most of her energy in those months went to the work of harvesting, and running things, though even she had to admit to herself that she spent much of her free time thinking about the man who loved her. But with Raoul and Buri's wedding coming up, she would get to see him for an entire week. Now that had possibilities. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, thank you all for your supportive reviews. I appreciate all of them. It has been brought to my attention that I should raise the rating. Well, it's rated PG-13, and right now, I don't think that there is anything that is really unsuitable for a 13 year old to read and if you aren't 13, you shouldn't be reading it to start with. That said, I would also like to say, that when I post the next chapter, I will probably raise the rating, because that's when the romance will being - I think. So, thank you, and as always, read, enjoy, and review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I am twisting these characters to my bidding, but they actually belong to Tamora Pierce. Don't sue!  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+  
  
WHAT COULD (AND SHOULD) HAVE HAPPENED  
  
By WingStar  
  
As they were riding for Steadfast, Kel was grateful that Neal was so pre-occupied thinking of his beloved Yuki that he didn't notice her own reflective silence. All she could think of was what had happened with Neal and Cleon. It had been about two months since she had last seen Dom. What if when she saw him again, she wasn't attracted to him at all? What if she was destined to have no love in her life? After all, even the Lioness had someone.  
  
She touched her lips briefly, thinking of the passionate kiss they'd shared. She really hoped that nothing had changed.  
  
"Thinkin' about that ordeal room again, milady?" Tobe's voice spoke up from the peaceful silence. Kel, startled out of her daydreams, jumped and looked up.  
  
"No, why would you ask that?" she asked, her face turning red from embarrassment at being caught.  
  
"Because you had that daydreaming look on your face again. You sure it weren't the chamber?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive," she said and then scowled. "And don't call me milady. It's Kel."  
  
He looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Kel. I forgot."  
  
Glad that she had a distraction from her brooding, she and Tobe talked much of the rest of the way to Steadfast, with others chiming in every once and awhile.  
  
When they reached the fort, Neal broke into a gallop in his haste to get to his fiancé. It took all of Kel's willpower not to do the same to get to Neal's cousin. However, she managed to hold herself until she finished handing over her horses to the stable hand. Then, she somehow got through greeting everyone and offering Raoul and Buri her congratulations. Unfortunately, one particular blond-haired warrior wasn't present in this welcoming committee. When she pulled Raoul aside and asked him about it, he hid a smile.  
  
"He said that I was to bring you to him. Something about anticipation making the final meeting all the sweeter. He's become quite a poet since his time on the road with you. Though, unfortunately, not necessarily a good one," he tried quite unsuccessfully not to laugh at the horrified look on Kel's face.  
  
While she was glad that they didn't have to hide their feelings like she and Cleon had, it was still mortifying to hear the Giantkiller himself teasing her about it.  
  
As they were walking, Kel said, "But sir, you don't mind? I mean, it was you who told me that taking another warrior for a. . . uh. . ." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
Raoul managed to hold in his laughter this time to helpfully supply the word. "A lover?"  
  
Kel cleared her throat and felt her face get even redder. "Yes, that. But, why is this different, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Well, I didn't really know that Cleon of Kennan as I do Dom, and the circumstances were different. You were younger and still after you shield. I think you have a better view of the world now and are better able to make your own choices. I also know that our Domitan wouldn't react as most men would to being under his lover's command. He understands that times are different than they used to be, and it would seem that he accepts you just the way you are. But, really, it doesn't matter what I think. In the end, the decision is yours and yours alone," he clapped his hands and his face lost its former seriousness. "Now, I do believe that you have someone waiting just as anxiously for you as you are for him!"  
  
He led her to one of the barracks and to one of the doors on the side wall. He knocked three times in succession, and the door opened to reveal a small room with a bed, drawers, a desk, and various weapons. The actual room eluded her as all she could see was the man standing in the scant space in the middle of the floor.  
  
Time seemed to stop and she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. She felt the now-familiar tingling at the base of her belly. How could she have ever thought that she would lose the attraction? She almost jumped when Raoul cleared his throat and mumbled something about having somewhere to be.  
  
"So. . . it's been awhile, hasn't it? How has everything been here?" Kel managed to stammer, trying desperately to hold on to things familiar to her. Dom stared at her and slowly smiled. He beckoned to her. "Come here, lady knight. I have something for you."  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked around, hoping to see Jump or the sparrows or anyone. But the animals were nowhere to be found and the barracks were completely deserted.  
  
"There's no one else here. Now come over here before I become completely distraught. You really don't know how hard it was, waiting these months to see you again."  
  
Slowly, she closed the distance between them, and after quick calculation, shut the door behind her. Suddenly, the room seemed even smaller with both of them in it. She forced herself to look at his face and was rewarded with another gorgeous smile.  
  
He threw his arms around her and said, somewhat hoarsely, "You really have no idea how good it is to see you. We never had the chance to really talk about everything back there on the road, and I was afraid that you wanted nothing to do with me. That's why I asked my lord to take you to me only if you asked about me first."  
  
From this speech, Kel realized that he had much in common with his hopelessly romantic cousin. They were both known flirts, but when it came to the ones that they loved, they were uncommonly sensitive. Most would see that as a weakness, but Kel saw it as a sign of a good and caring person.  
  
"How could I possibly want nothing to do with such a wonderful person as you? In truth, I couldn't stop thinking about you," she admitted.  
  
"Good," he said, before lowering his lips to hers. They kissed for what seemed like mere seconds, but was probably minutes in reality. The kiss itself was amazing in that they were finally giving action to the passion that they had lived with in the time since their last.  
  
When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, they embraced again. With regret, she pulled away and said, "You were right. We should talk about all this before it goes any further."  
  
"Ah, Kel, always so practical. Shall we go for a walk then?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe I would like that," she said with some difficulty, as she wanted nothing more than to spend the passing hours in his arms.  
  
"Then let's go up along the wall," he said, as he opened the door.  
  
"Lead on and I'll follow," Kel answered. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here's the chapter that we've all been waiting for. . . ~hears crickets chirping~ ahem, well, ok, here's the chapter that I'VE been waiting for. I still don't know whether to raise the rating to R. I've heard arguments both ways, if I raise it, people might not read it, even though it's not that extreme, but if I don't, people will tell me that it needs to be raised because it'll shock people. Apparently, people who are younger than thirteen actually READ things rated PG-13! Can you believe it??? So, just, like, tell me in a review what I should do about it, ok? Until I get an answer, I guess I'll just leave it where it is. Oh yeah, and thanks for the great reviews! I appreciate them all!!! As always, read, enjoy, and review - PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I own nothing. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce. The End.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
WHAT COULD (AND SHOULD) HAVE HAPPENED  
  
By, Wingstar  
  
Kel and Dom walked along the wall and talked about all of the issues in their relationship. They decided that neither was interested in marriage, at least not for a while. As for children, neither wanted them for quite some time. They decided that they weren't going to hide their feelings for one another around others as it would be both trying and pointless. Finally, the sex issue came up. Being as she was certainly old enough, Kel said little except that she wasn't against the idea - even though they had kissed only a few times.  
  
Then it was time for the evening meal. "I've got to eat up at headquarters," Dome said. "But I know you will be wanting to eat with your men, tonight at least."  
  
Kel, who had been thinking the same thing, was grateful that he understood how she felt about it. "Yes, I do want to eat in the main mess. Are you sure you can't take your supper there too?" she asked, silently begging him with her eyes.  
  
Dom sighed, wishing that he could go with her. "I'm sorry, but it's orders from Lord Raoul. You know I can't disobey."  
  
She was mentally yelling at herself for making him feel bad when it was only a meal. It wouldn't take very long and she would see him again soon after. So, she smiled at him, shrugged, and said, " Don't worry, about it. We'll be fine. For the gods' sake, we spent two months without seeing each other. What's a couple more hours?"  
  
He shuddered. "Don't remind me. I can't believe I made it through that time without riding over to New Hope myself!"  
  
This made Kel smile as she realized what a romantic she was now involved with. At that thought, she gave a little laugh. Dom looked a little puzzled, but when she told him what she was thinking, he laughed with her. After a few moments, though, he sobered up.  
  
"Tell me you'll come to my room tonight when you're finished with what you need to do," he said urgently. "You said you wouldn't be against it. Now's your chance to prove it."  
  
Kel froze, unsure of what to say. Finally she looked at him. "I." she closed her mouth, took a deep breath, and tried again. "I'll see what I can do," she managed.  
  
He smiled. "I'll be waiting, my lady knight. I'll be waiting."  
  
With that, they separated and went their different ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kel ate her evening meal with the rest of the troops, she was deep in thought. Was she going to lose her virginity tonight? The thought scared her as well as excited her. She had told Dom that she would see what she could do, but she was just fooling herself if she thought that there was really a chance she wouldn't show up in his room that night. There was no way the she would miss this chance. So, it was not a question as to whether she would go, it was more of a question of how.  
  
Should she act as though it was a businesslike meeting? No, if she stayed the night, it would be too obvious. Would it be better to just go as she was and not care who knew? No, she could never pull that off. She'd be blushing profusely and give herself away. Perhaps it would be best to cloak herself as the mysterious stranger. If people guessed, there would be nothing she could do, but at least maybe they would be more discreet.  
  
That decided, Kel put her dishes away and went to her own quarters. She grabbed her cloak and covered herself, hiding everything but her hands. She asked her animals if they were planning to accompany her, and to her surprise, they all said no. Kel shrugged and grabbed her belt knife - just in case.  
  
She went out her emergency escape hatch so that no one would see her leave her quarters and make any connections. She made her way through the passageway, nervous and excited at the same time. She almost went out of the main escape at the edge of the fort, ready to bribe the guard there for his silence, when she realized that Dom had a trapdoor under one of the floorboards of his room. So, she turned around and made her way in the direction that she remembered from seeing the map of the passages earlier.  
  
Now that there was no need for the cloak, she removed the hood so she could breathe easier. After a bit more walking, she arrived at what she hoped was Dom's room. She took a deep breath and pounded on it, hoping he was there. She heard a startled noise and then a laugh as he figured out who it was. She then heard a scraping noise as he moved the floorboard above the small door. After a few moments, she saw Dom's face, sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Why didn't I guess that you would make this more difficult than it is? Of course you would do anything to keep yourself concealed from your men. Well, do you want up or not?" he asked, teasing.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, dear sir," she responded, smiling as well.  
  
He lifted her up out of the passage and replaced the door and floorboard. When he stood, he just stared at Kel. She had removed her cloak, revealing the gown she had donned earlier.  
  
"Wow, Kel, you look. . . beautiful," he said, in awe.  
  
She blushed. "Gee thanks. You mean I wasn't beautiful before?" she said, trying to make it sound like she didn't care how he responded.  
  
"No, you are always positively radiant. It's just, since you actually tried to look radiant, I thought I would comment," he said, his eyes still sparkling.  
  
She met his gaze with her own, unwilling to blush yet again. She was the Yamani lump, after all. She needed to stop showing her feelings so plainly. "Well, I thank you then. But you don't look half-bad yourself," she said quietly.  
  
It was his turn to blush, and he looked away. Taking her chance, ready to make the first move this time, she closed the slight distance between them and put her arms around him. He looked up, startled, and then grabbed her chin and brought her mouth to his own. The kiss lasted for long minutes, and somehow his hands went to the laces on her gown and undid them. She drew in a breath as the gown fell away to reveal her in only her undergarments.  
  
There's no going back now, she thought to herself, not that I'd want to. After that thought, her arousal took over, and her only thoughts were of passion. Dom lifted her off of her feet, and placed her lightly on his bed, and for once she felt graceful.  
  
The time after that passed in a whirl of passion and new joys that she had never known the likes of. When at least, the both collapsed, exhausted, her only thought was that this was surely the man that she loved more than anything. And someday, she would enjoy being his wife. With that, they both faded into a deep sleep in each others' arms, disturbed by nothing. 


End file.
